Talk:The Baby Goose/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:C83F:E2A8:99F6:3285-20190205010509
Everybody needs family and friends and love to survive in the world. For most of us that means there are people we love in our lives. But not Piglet. Piglet only loves his acorn. He is willing to risk anything to get a hold of that nut---even if it means cracking open a whole continent! Rainbow Dash the blue pony, Twilight the purple pony, and Fluttershy the yellow pony are best friends. Together they are their own herd. Even Twilight’s real family doesn’t stick by her like her friends do. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight are always there for one another. Rainbow Dash lost her first family to human hunters with spears. Luckily, Rainbow Dash met Spot and fell in love with him. Spot was raised by chipmunks named Chip and Dale. Spot sleeps strangely for a blue pony. Like a chipmunk, he hangs from a tree by his tail! Rainbow Dash and Spot have a daughter. Her name is Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie loves her parents, but she is a teenager. She wants to do things her way. Sometimes Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie fight about Rainbow Dash’s rules for her. ‘’You can’t control my life!’’ she yells. ‘’I’m a big sister!’’ she says. ‘’That’s my job!’’ Chip and Dale are brothers. Before Spot met Rainbow Dash, he thought he was their real brother! As Pinkie Pie’s uncles, Chip and Dale are supposed to keep an eye on her. Chip and Dale are always happy, even when the world might be ending. What’s their secret? As Chip says, ‘’We’re very stupid.’’ But they love their blue pony family. A teen red bird named Chirp is Pinkie Pie’s best friend. Chirp is a bit different, but she would do anything for Pinkie Pie. She has a big crush on her. Chirp is so loyal, she helps Pinkie Pie sneak out to the Falls. The Falls is a teen hangout, and Rainbow Dash doesn’t want her going there. Pinkie Pie has a crush on a cool teen pony named Jerry. Jerry likes her, too. By accident, they tangle their paws. Rainbow Dash has to pull them apart. Jerry tells Pinkie Pie that to be cool she has to stop hanging out with Chirp. Pinkie Pie realizes Jerry isn’t so cool. He’s not the right pony for her. When the ice shelf breaks, a crack opens between Rainbow Dash and Spot and Pinkie Pie. The blue pony family gets separated. ‘’I will find you!’’ promises Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy float away on a big chunk of ice. Together they survive a storm, but they’re lost at sea. ‘’We still have each other,’’ says Twilight. Then they find a stowaway inside a hollow log. It’s Martha! Martha is a crazy young dog. She has an imaginary friend. She never bathes. But Twilight is thrilled to have her along. They see another iceberg floating toward them! Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy think they’re being rescued. But the iceberg is full of pirates! Oscar is an enormous grouch. His first mate is Baby Jaguar, a male jaguar. The pirates decide to battle Rainbow Dash and her friends! In the battle, Baby Jaguar falls overboard, and Fluttershy rescues him. Baby Jaguar is fierce! Fluttershy and Baby Jaguar bicker a lot, but they learn to respect each other. When the gals battle the pirates again, Baby Jaguar’s not sure which family to choose. But he trusts Fluttershy more than Oscar! Just when it looks like the pirates might win, Martha calls for her pet, Sagwa. Sagwa isn’t imaginary after all---she’s a gigantic cat! The pirates are no match for Sagwa! Rainbow Dash reunites with Spot and Pinkie Pie. She’s happy to be back with her blue pony family. With their help, and the help of brave little Chirp, the pirates are defeated. There’s only one major problem---they can’t go back home. It’s unlivable there now. Luckily, Twilight has a great idea. She gets Sagwa to push an iceberg loaded with all the animals to a beautiful new world! The animals settle in to their new home with all their friends and loved ones. ‘’You’ve got a nice family here,’’ Martha tells Twilight. ‘’A real family.’’ ‘’I’m pretty lucky.’’ Twilight sighs happily. Everyone needs something to love to survive in the world. Even Piglet.